


room to grow

by freezethebeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Thinks They're Together, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, So do I, Things get a little steamy, but not really, kinda poetic, like... lots of it, they kinda cute ngl, they're both so whipped omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezethebeez/pseuds/freezethebeez
Summary: hinata has a crush on kageyama. kageyama has a crush on hinata. neither of them knew how much they loved one another until one day they decide to shatter the glass wall that stands between them, allowing them to see their true selves as well as each other for the first time ever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	room to grow

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of time i spent writing this is embarrassing tbh. the day before i published this i had spent all day writing, which is new for me because usually i'm quite lazy when it comes to writing, especially kagehina or anything anime related since i'm so used to writing bts. i really hope my fellow army will enjoy this, and i hope my kagehina enthusiasts with enjoy it as well. 
> 
> this fic is a lot longer than what i'm used to, having over 7.5k words. i don't usually read anything (or write anything for that matter) with over 5k words, so to write something this long and have it only be a oneshot is still very new to me. i'm sorry if i sound repetitive with some of the content in here, i only have so much inspiration.
> 
> i had lots of fun writing this for you, and i hope you enjoy reading it just as much as i enjoyed writing it :)

it was just another normal day up until that point.

kageyama and hinata were walking home from school as per usual, walking side by side until they reached the intersection that forced them to part. they never said much during these walks, sometimes a couple things about upcoming volleyball tournaments and how they'd felt during practice that day.

that's all it ever was. volleyball. never each other. they knew they both existed, knew they both played volleyball, knew they both enjoyed volleyball, but didn't know anything else. it was almost as if there was a glass wall between them, a wall they could see through, but couldn't reach through.

even though they never spoke about themselves to each other, hell, hardly knew anything about one another, hinata had still managed to see some form of light in kageyama and fall in love. the first time hinata saw kageyama, he fell in love, that stupid volleyball tournament in middle school really shaking hinata up. he didn't know why, didn't know what was so attractive about him, and hinata wanted to hate him, wanted to genuinely hate him so bad that he bottled up his feelings and hoped to never see kageyama again. yet they still managed to reunite at karasuno, digging hinata's feelings back up, not as strong as they were before, but still definitely there.

after a year of playing together, a year of self-discovery, a year of winning games and losing games, hinata realized kageyama was more than just a love interest.

kageyama was his _soulmate_.

hinata knew kageyama was stubborn, everyone knew that, meaning feelings wouldn't come out as easy as hinata would like. hinata didn't know much about kageyama, at least when it comes to his past experiences like childhood, but hinata does know the little things, and that's got to count for something. missing that piece though, missing the big things like whether or not kageyama likes guys, that was important.

hinata knew kageyama would never tell him directly, or maybe even indirectly, so he had no choice but to take a chance.

hinata's heart raced as he reached out and grabbed kageyama's hand, intertwining their fingers, locking their hands together. hinata looked up at kageyama, waiting for him to react in disgust or something, only to watch as he looked down at him, blushed, and then looked away.

the important part was that kageyama _didn't let go_.

they walked the rest of the way to that intersection hand-in-hand. hinata didn't get excited and swing their arms, didn't jump around, didn't talk about it, simply continued to hold kageyama's warm hand in his. it actually wasn't until now that hinata realized how warm and soft kageyama's hands are. he initially thought that kageyama would have rougher hands from playing volleyball almost all his life, but the guy must moisturize well because his hands felt just as soft as a baby's.

as much as hinata didn't want to talk about the whole hand-holding scenario in fear of kageyama getting annoyed and letting go, he just couldn't resist complimenting kageyama on his soft hands.

"your hands are really soft," hinata said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

kageyama glared at hinata, asking in a typical, kageyama, pissed-off tone, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"nothing, i just think they're soft and i like them," hinata replied. kageyama huffed and turned his head back to the street beside them, seeming angry (like usual) but he still held on. hinata was overjoyed to continue to feel kageyama's hand in his, even after addressing it, as hinata had braced himself to feel kageyama let go, to feel his warmth leave.

tears nearly filled hinata's eyes when kageyama's warmth did leave, the tears of joy spilled from his eyes when he realized that he had really, really and truly just held kageyama's hand all the way to that godforsaken intersection and kageyama hadn't complained, hadn't let go, hadn't insulted him.

that was the first time hinata had ever learned something big about kageyama before, a major detail that he needed if hinata ever wanted to tell kageyama how he felt, and especially if he ever wanted to hear it back.

hinata had hope.

———

a week had gone by now, and each day, once the two were out of sight from the rest of the team, they held hands. hinata noticed that some days kageyama's hands were cold, other days they were warm, but no matter what day they were _soft_. by the end of the week, the friday before their weekend, hinata didn't reach out to hold kageyama's hand because _kageyama did it for him_. kageyama had reached for hinata's hand, interlocked their fingers by himself, and didn't say a word. that's when hinata knew kageyama was serious, he knew he was trying to the get some sort of message across.

that was the first break in the glass wall.

it was monday again, marking their one week anniversary of holding hands on the way home. it was nothing special, but hinata felt like it would be a good idea to maybe move on to the next step.

their walk went as usual. once they left the school grounds one of them would reach out and pick up the others hand, hold it, and then nothing would be said. kageyama seemed to enjoy hinata's presence, didn't need anything more, but hinata definitely did. hinata needed to talk to kageyama, needed to understand how he felt so he could _safely_ move to the next step, carry on without ruining their friendship.

if hinata lost kageyama, he would lose more than just a friend. hinata would lose a partner, a soulmate, a person who he cared about very deeply, a person to give him tosses for him to spike. it be more than just a loss of relationship, it would be something like the loss of a person; something like a death. it would tear the team apart, but not as much as it would tear hinata apart, and that's why they needed to talk.

talking. something people do every single day but to hinata and kageyama, it was something special, something that only came around once every new moon. even if it was just one word, even if it was an insult, it was still talking, communicating, because as of right now they only place they communicated was the volleyball court, and even then they hardly said much.

hinata decided he would start slow. he'd start with something easy to get kageyama in the mood to talk.

"how was your day?" hinata asked. it was an easy question, probably one kageyama got asked all the time by his parents, but it was something to let kageyama know that _hinata wanted to talk to him._

"it was fine," kageyama replied in the same monotonous voice he had been using since hinata met him. "what about you?" another break in the glass, maybe just a small chip, but a break nonetheless.

"my day was good, i think everything went pretty well." hinata didn't earn anything more than a small, tiny, almost unnoticeable smile from kageyama. "so uhh... so you like holding hands?" there was the question hinata had been wanting to ask, a question he'd had since day one but hadn't asked until now. it was probably a stupid one given that they were holding hands right now, but it was step, a baby step, and that's what they were taking right now, _baby steps_.

"with anyone? or just with you?" kageyama asked, chipping off another piece of glass from their wall. from that one question (or two, technically) hinata had learned that there was a difference, that something changed when kageyama held hands with someone else. sure that someone else could be his parents, or maybe his sister, and what kind of teenager actually enjoys holding hands with their family. either way there was a difference, and the difference could be kageyama hates one and likes the other, hates both, or likes both.

"with me," hinata replied, "do you like holding my hand?"

kageyama's cheeks turned pink and his eyes returned to the ground, but if the small squeeze he gave hinata's hand meant anything then hinata assumed it was a yes.

hinata felt it was safe to take the next step now, even if he was still taking a big risk because friends can hold hands, that's normal, girls do it all the time.

they eventually reached the intersection, hinata's heart beating like crazy. he was nervous, admittedly, but that could only be expected because _holy shit hinata was going to kiss him_. it would be the first time hinata would kiss another boy, and maybe the first time for kageyama too, so his nerves were already through the roof regardless of who hinata was kissing.

"see you tomorrow," kageyama said, already in the process of letting go, expecting to turn around and cross the street like every other the day, but instead of turning to the left he was turned to his right, facing hinata.

kageyama didn't have time to react before he was pulled down by his jacket, hinata standing up on the tips of his toes, pressing his lips to kageyama's. kageyama's eyes were wide open with surprise, seeing that hinata's were closed and deciding that it would be a good idea to close his as well. kageyama relaxed, his shoulders sagging back down to where should be, lips no longer pursed in a tight line. hinata couldn't help but smile, kageyama feeling the other's lips curl up against his.

hinata pulled away, looking up at kageyama, smiling widely. kageyama smiled a bit too, and it was probably the most hinata had ever seen kageyama smile in a long time.

the glass wall between them shattered, flowers blooming from the shards on the ground.

"i'll see you tomorrow," hinata said, his smile reaching his voice. kageyama nodded, still looking a little starstruck because he hardly knew what had just happened, or even why it had happened. all he knew was that hinata had kissed him, and kageyama didn't even know why.

kageyama was just a volleyball partner to him, right? he was nothing more. kageyama would give hinata a toss and hinata would spike it, but that's all it was, that's all they were. at least in kageyama's mind that's what they were. in kageyama's heart, though, they were more than just partners. kageyama would never tell hinata he felt like this, couldn't. he wasn't sure if hinata had felt that way about him, wasn't sure if he liked boys. kageyama had played out about a million scenarios in his head, scenarios of how he could tell hinata that he liked him. they were only scenarios though, scenarios that existed in kageyama's mind and kageyama's mind only.

except now he knew that maybe they didn't. he knew that those scenarios may have existed in hinata's mind as well. either that or hinata had made a mistake, maybe the kiss had been an accident. maybe hinata just wanted to kiss someone so he did, maybe it was a dare from one of his friends.

kageyama's mind started to spiral downhill again, his thoughts getting the better of him. he didn't like these downhill spirals, and it made him imagine what his life would be like if he was just a little happier, just a little better at dealing with his own emotions.

he wondered what life would be like with hinata.

he wondered if he would be happier, wondered if hinata would help him feel better when he broke down, wondered if hinata would think it's annoying and leave him. kageyama didn't like to think of the negatives, yet they still managed to creep their way into kageyama's mind, a place where kageyama just wanted to imagine a peaceful, beautiful life with hinata. he wanted to imagine a life where they continue to play volleyball, a life where they go to the same college and join the volleyball team there, a life where they win tournaments endlessly, a life where they walk home together, but they don't have to part at an intersections because they _live together_. kageyama imagined what it would be like, and even if it was just his mind telling stories he wanted nothing more than for those stories to be real.

now kageyama realized that they can be real, that they can happen and probably could've happened a long time ago. it takes kageyama back to the first time they saw each other on the volleyball court at the middle school tournament. he remembers thinking that it was just another team to beat, just another chance to play volleyball. yet kageyama's feelings got in the way, kageyama's feelings went upside down and backwards over hinata. there really was something about that boy with the orange hair, something that drew kageyama in. he may have been short but he could jump, looked like he would hit a ball too. when hinata jumped up to spike his form was flawless, something kageyama hadn't seen in a long time, something that made kageyama want to toss to him, send him a ball over the net so he could watch hinata smash it down.

he grew bitter over the course of the game, bitter over not being able to give hinata a good toss, bitter over the fact that after this, kageyama would never see him again. kageyama lashed out at his teammates a lot that day, ending up in him being punished, and that's when kageyama decided to never let his emotions show again, to never let them get the best of him.

when he saw hinata again at karasuno his feelings came flying right back, hit him square in the face and held onto him for the rest of the year. kageyama had made a promise though. he had promised to never let his emotions show ever again. now he had an even greater reason to hide them, because showing hinata how he felt could end up risking their partnership and take him off the court. kageyama couldn't let that happen. he'd never let that happen. he's rather _die_ then let that happen. so he kept his feelings hidden away, didn't show them at all, didn't let them get the best of him and ruin volleyball; he didn't want to ruin volleyball over some stupid boy.

kageyama, although he may not look like it, enjoyed love. he loved being loved and loved giving love. especially if said love was going to coming from and going to a certain, orange-haired boy who's name happened to be hinata shouyou.

kageyama didn't know what to feel now. he knew he felt love, maybe gave some himself, he didn't know. hinata had kissed him. _hinata had kissed him_. it had made kageyama's heart race, it had made his face get hot and probably turn all shades of red, it had made him feel all sorts of things and emotions that as much as he wanted to keep bottled up simply couldn't. he smiled all the way home, the rocks and pebbles and bugs on the ground probably smiling back because the joy that radiated off kageyama right now was immense, more joy than he had ever felt in his life.

kageyama fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, and decided that maybe, just maybe, it was time to let some of those feelings out.

———

it was friday again, as well as hinata and kageyama's two-week anniversary of holding hands. it had been four days since they'd kissed. they hadn't done it again since, hadn't really addressed it either, but hinata definitely noticed some changes in kageyama.

kageyama's mood was definitely better, and he seemed to smile more (and by more i mean maybe once a day). the way he acted around hinata was different too. instead of shouting at hinata and getting angry when he messed up, kageyama would tell him to not worry about it, and that it was just a small mistake to fix next time. sometimes _kageyama_ would even be the one apologizing.

their teammates began to notice as well, but decided not to call kageyama out on it out of fear of getting yelled at and having the old kageyama back– not that the old kageyama was bad, he was just a little irritable.

hinata had invited kageyama over to his place to sleepover on thrusday, giving him a day in advance to ask his parents and mentally prepare (kageyama appreciated the mental preparation part more than anything). both kageyama and hinata had been giddy all day, excited as if they were little kids. i suppose there was reason for excitement though, having said that they'd never slept over together, plus the addition of potential kisses added a bit of excitement as well. as much as hinata wanted to spend the entirety of the night kissing kageyama until they were both breathless, they were taking baby steps, tiny steps leading towards hinata asking kageyama out and hopefully having kageyama accept. 

it was a simple plan that hinata willed himself to stick to.

their volleyball practice had ended for the day, and instead of staying back for an hour or two afterwards like usual, kageyama and hinata were the first ones out the door. tanaka and nishinoya teased them a bit on their way out, commenting on how early they left the club room after gathering their bags. hinata simply waved them off, watching as kageyama began to run down the street, chasing after him after waving his final goodbyes.

kageyama ran until he was out of sight of the school ground, hinata chasing him until he was by his side. their now-normal routine of finding each other's hand and interlocking their fingers went on as usual, a smile making its way to hinata's lips as he felt kageyama's soft hand gently squeeze his, hinata squeezing right back. their arms swung back and forth with each step, both of them in a good mood in anticipation of the coming nights events.

usually approaching the intersection was something they both hated, because it meant they'd have to separate. today the intersection was nothing more than a crossing of two roads, nothing more than a familiar path that they were used to walking on. today they were almost happy to see the intersection because that meant hinata was almost home, and if hinata was almost home then so was kageyama.

the second hinata's house was in sight the two began to run, letting go of each other's hands, sprinting up the hill leading up to the small house at the top.

they both collapsed on hinata's doorstep, climbing the steep mountain in combination with sprinting as fast as they could took a bit of a toll on their thighs, their muscles burning in protest. 

the front door clicked open, both boys looking up to see hinata's mother standing in the doorway, looking down at them. "welcome home shouyou," she said with a grin, "you too, kageyama." the two stood up, legs forgiving them, walking into the house. they both removed their shoes, hinata putting on his own pair of slippers while kageyama wore the guest pair, thankful that they fit.

hinata took a deep breath in, the smell of chocolate chip cookies filling his nose. "smells good," hinata said as he breathed out.

"natsu helped me make cookies for you boys," hinata's mom said. almost as if on cue, natsu ran to hinata's mothers' side, hugging her leg and looking up at the two (more so kageyama than hinata). "it was all her idea." hinata's mom scruffed up natsu's hair playfully, causing her to squeal and run away.

"tell her we say thank you," hinata said with a smile. "if you need us we'll be in my room." hinata made his way to his bedroom, kageyama following closely behind, giving hinata's mother an innocent smile, bowing his head quickly.

"have fun, boys!" hinata's mom called out, hearing hinata's door close in response.

hinata dropped his bags on the floor while kageyama made his way over to hinata's desk, placing his bags on the chair tucked into it. hinata's room was clean, probably from the cleaning it the night before, knowing that kageyama would be over. hinata sat down on the edge of his bed, kageyama sitting down beside him. neither of them said a word, didn't even look at each other, simply sat together and enjoyed each other's presence. at one point, hinata decided to intertwine their fingers again, feeling how cold kageyama's hand was and took the other one as well, warming them up.

kageyama's face (and hands) began to heat up. he seemed to lean into hinata, a sweet, summery kind of warmth radiating from him and kageyama wanted nothing more than to drown in it. it was almost as if hinata heard kageyama's thoughts, because before kageyama could wrap his head around what was even happening, hinata was pushing him down onto his bed, pinning his arms beside his head.

it only made kageyama blush more, his head starting to swirl with all sorts of thoughts and ideas. even though a fair part of kageyama's mind was focused on all the things hinata could do right now (and wished he _would_ do), the small part that told kageyama he wouldn't be good enough still got the better of him. it wasn't all that bad though, at least it kept him down.

without really thinking straight, or even thinking at all, hinata pressed his lips against kageyama's. a wave of euphoria crashed over them. it was like nothing either of them had felt before, even the first time they'd kissed it wasn't like this. the first time was fueled by adrenaline and pent up feelings towards one another, the kiss feeling forced and unnatural. this time the kiss was less forced, coming to them almost just as naturally as volleyball. kageyama's lips seemed softer today as well, less pursed, less tense. he relaxed immediately, letting hinata completely take over, letting his warmth seep deep into his skin.

hinata pulled back, kageyama leaning up and forward, keeping their lips connected for as long as he could. hinata managed to pull away fully, looking down at kageyama, admiring the blush that bloomed across his cheeks, knowing that there was a fair amount on his too.

"sorry," hinata whispered, sitting up and letting go of kageyama's wrists. kageyama sat up, watching as hinata crawled away from him, the warmth fading away, almost like a cloud covering the sun. kageyama sat up as well, looking at hinata, confused.

"what are you apologizing for?" kageyama asked, his voice returning to his usual, annoyed-sounding tone.

"i'm sorry that i keep doing that," hinata replied, but kageyama was still confused.

"keep doing what?"

"kissing you." silence fell over the two, any sort of romantic tension between them disappearing immediately. kageyama's bad thoughts came back in about half a second, seeming to taunt him, saying 'i told you so' over and over again. it made kageyama's heart race, and not in a good fluttery kind of way, but in a clenching, painful kind of way.

"do you.." kageyama started, obvious hurt in his voice, "do you not like kissing me?"

oh god, now hinata felt even more like a dick. first he thought he had made kageyama uncomfortable, like he only wanted him for romantic satisfaction, now he had upset kageyama by making him that he didn't deserve to be kissed.

"what? no," hinata said defensively.

"then why are you apologizing?" kageyama asked again.

"because i don't even know if you like me like that," hinata replied. "i never asked to kiss you, i just sort of did. i didn't know if you wanted to and i risked hurting you. i'm sorry."

"well it hurts even more now that you aren't kissing me," kageyama muttered, thinking that hinata wouldn't hear it but the silence that had settled between them said otherwise because _hinata heard every word_ ; he _felt_ every word.

"wait.. y-you like it when i kiss you?" hinata grew shy as he spoke, his sentence softening with each word. kageyama paused, trying to make it look he was thinking, but answering a question like that required no thought at all.

"if i didn't like it then i wouldn't let you do it." that wasn't exactly what kageyama wanted to say, and it wasn't the best answer hinata could've received, but considering it was kageyama who was saying it, hinata could understand.

there was short pause, then the sound of clothes and sheets rustling filled the room. kageyama had pushed hinata down, planning on teasing him a bit for asking (kind of, not really) dumb questions. his plan was scrapped completely, however, when hinata flipped their positions again, pinning kageyama down once more. kageyama would've tried to fight back, would've tried to flip their positions again so he was on top, but the way hinata was looking down at him as if kageyama was going to be his next meal made him weak.

hinata moved in again, leaning down, kissing kageyama once more. both boys relaxed, hinata's grip loosening enough to let kageyama's hands roam free. it wasn't long before hinata felt kageyama's soft fingertips brush against the small of his back, his well-taken-care-of nails feeling quite nice. hinata's own hands decided to occupy themselves by grabbing onto kageyama's waist, keeping a loose grip, holding him gently.

kageyama unconsciously traced patterns on hinata's back as they kissed, hinata quickly becoming quite fond of the touch, especially since it was kageyama giving it to him. even if this was the most kageyama had ever touched hinata in his life, it still made hinata feel like he was being teased, as if kageyama would touch hinata anywhere else without being prompted to do so. just feeling kageyama's fingertips on his back made hinata wonder what his hands would feel like somewhere else, like maybe on his chest, or on his thighs.

hinata sat up again, climbing off of kageyama once more. "up, sit up," hinata said, his voice dipping down to an octave kageyama had never heard before. hinata's voice was usually high and chirpy, not low and rough. kageyama would be lying right through his teeth if said that it didn't excite him at least a little. kageyama sat up, letting hinata manhandle his until his back was pressed against hinata's headboard, kageyama sitting up straight. both of them grunted as hinata seated himself in kageyama's lap, his legs wrapping around kageyama's waist, bracketing his sides. kageyama's arms snaked around hinata's neck, pulling him down into another kiss.

hinata moved in a little closer, one hand coming up to kageyama's shoulder, the other finding its way to his hair, grabbing a good fistful of it. as kageyama relaxed again, his arms fell, letting his hands drop down lower and lower until they reached hinata's thighs, his hands resting there. a part of kageyama wanted to feel the rest of hinata's thighs, run his hands over the entire expanse of his legs, feel how soft and smooth he presumed they would be. yet the other part of kageyama wanted to continue to pretend that it was just an accident, just a mistake that kageyama had made and not wanted to correct.

suddenly, between the sound of their own breathing and lips moving again one another, footsteps could be heard from the hallway leading to hinata's bedroom. hinata noticed this immediately, recognizing the footsteps to be natsu's. hinata jumped out of kageyama's lap, sitting down against the other wall his bed was pressed against. kageyama's was confused at first, and was only half a second away from cursing hinata off before the door opened.

natsu walked into hinata's room with a plate of cookies in hand. she waddled over to hinata's bed, handing him the warm plate. "here you go," she chirped, and it only made kageyama wonder if that's what hinata's voice sounded like when he was younger. hinata offered a cookie to kageyama first, kageyama grabbing one and taking a bite. the cookie was still warm, crunchy on the outside and chewy in the middle. hinata was a little quicker with taking his first bite as he was already thanking natsu before kageyama had finished chewing.

"thanks, natsu," hinata said, his voice returning back to normal, his pitch returning to the one that kageyama was used to, high and almost a little annoying.

"yeah, thanks," kageyama commented. he knew that his cheeks were probably still bright pink, and he definitely knew hinata's were, but he didn't expect to see natsu join the club. her cheeks quickly turned a light shade of red, giggling as she ran out of the room, leaving the door open behind her.

"i think she likes you," hinata teased, getting up to go close the door before returning to his bed. hinata sat back down in kageyama's lap, cookie still in hand, taking the final bite of it. kageyama reached over, grabbing the plate of cookies beside him, holding it in front of hinata, offering him another cookie. "just put it there," hinata said, nodding towards his nightstand. kageyama placed the plate down, grabbing another cookie, holding his first cookie between his teeth. hinata quickly dove forward, taking a bite of the cookie that stuck out from between kageyama's lips. kageyama made a face at hinata, finishing off the last small bite of his cookie so he could convey his disgust properly.

hinata gently shoved kageyama's shoulder, only to have kageyama shove him back but harder. this cycle continued for a while, hinata pushing kageyama, kageyama pushing back harder. this resulted in the two wrestling for a bit, pushing each other back and forth until hinata slammed kageyama against the wall, much harder than either of them expected. 

kageyama grunted as his back hit the wall, hinata's hands keeping a firm grip on kageyama's shoulders, holding him there, smiling at him. kageyama tried to push back, only to have hinata press their lips together again, forcing kageyama's head back, preventing him from pushing forward. hinata pulled back quickly though, looking at kageyama, eyes going over every detail on his face, eventually trailing down his body, and now, more than ever, hinata wanted to do nothing but _touch him_.

kageyama let out a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding in the second hinata's hands landed on his chest. their eyes met for only a moment, hinata's light brown meeting with kageyama's deep blue.

kageyama started to grow confused, however, when hinata's hands didn't move. he looked like he was contemplating something, his eyes trained on kageyama's chest but mind clearly somewhere else. it made kageyama little nervous to say the least, his heartbeat starting to race a little faster now. hinata felt kageyama's heart rate pick up, both hands moving over to kageyama's left side, feeling the small, quick thumps against the palms of his hands.

"why are you just sitting there?" kageyama asked, the words coming out a lot softer than he would've expected. hinata seemed a little surprised as well, amused, though, at the sound of kageyama's gentle voice.

"i'm just... thinking," hinata replied. "i want to touch you, like, _a lot_ , but i just don't know if i should."

"why? why don't you know?"

"i'm just scared of what will happen because of it. i'm scared i'll do something bad and hurt you."

"what do you mean hurt me?"

"like.. hurt _us_ , our relationship, i'm scared i'll ruin it somehow." kageyama nodded, seeming to understand, which was something hinata really didn't expect considering his usual attitude towards rejection.

"okay," kageyama took a deep breath. "in that case... can you please kiss me again?"

———

"boys," hinata's mother called out from almost the other side of the house, "dinner's ready."

"coming," hinata called back. hinata shut off his phone, tossing it to the side. after a solid twenty minutes of making out the two had decided to take a break, kageyama continuing to lean against the wall, hinata sat between his legs, back pressed against his front. they had been watching random videos of hinata's choosing, mostly compilations of a bunch of shorter videos that hinata seemed to have memorized as he recited each word of them (something called 'vine's if kageyama was remembering correctly). kageyama got to pick a couple videos as well, all of them being either volleyball games or something related to volleyball. they were comfortable, having changed out of their school clothes and into sweaters and pyjama shorts.

hinata got out of bed first, kageyama following quickly behind. the two headed to the kitchen, hinata's mom setting two bowls of stir-fried vegetables and rice on the small table they had tucked into the corner of the kitchen. kageyama and hinata sat down beside one another, picking up a pair of chopsticks and digging right in. despite having had a couple cookies earlier (and maybe a piece of each other), they were still fairly hungry. they devoured their first plate in a matter of minutes, going back for a second plate and finishing that one nearly just as fast.

"you two seem eager to finish your dinner," hinata's mom commented, "got some important business to take care of?"

"nope," hinata said between shoving mouthfuls of vegetables and rice into his mouth, "just hungry."

"thanks for the meal," kageyama murmured, putting his chopsticks down beside his empty bowl, bowing his head to hinata's mother. natsu stared at him, almost in awe as she had hardly finished half of her first serving. hinata chuckled as he noticed natsu's staring, nudging kageyama's arm with his elbow. kageyama cracked a smile, looking at hinata who smiled right back at him, signature wide grin on display.

hinata finished his dinner a few big bites later, kageyama getting up at the same time as him, the two boys stacking their dishes in the sink. they then hurried to hinata's bedroom again, kageyama sitting back down on hinata's bed, the two getting into the same position they were in before, hinata getting comfortable between kageyama's legs.

hinata grabbed his phone again, putting on another video for them to watch for a little bit. after a while, and without really thinking, hinata's freehand started to gently caress kageyama's leg, fingers trailing back and forth. hinata found that kageyama's legs were just as soft as his hands, especially his thighs. his knees were in fairly good shape too, not that he spent as much time on them as nishinoya (in games, tournaments, volleyball matches. nothing dirty about it). kageyama had strong, thick thighs and well-toned calves, which felt quite nice brushing against hinata's fingertips. there wasn't a hair in sight, his legs unbelievably smooth and hinata was absolutely _living_ for it.

kageyama appreciated the touch, like, _really_ appreciated it, but there was one small thing that irked him. "why are your nails so sharp?" kageyama asked, picking up hinata's hand so he could get a better view. hinata's nails were long, _really long_ , they were a little pointy too. hinata hadn't hurt kageyama, his nails just felt a little weird, almost uncomfortable against kageyama's sensitive legs.

"cause i'm not obsessed with them like you are with yours," hinata said, clearly teasing kageyama just by his tone.

"let me up," kageyama said, dropping hinata's hand. hinata sat up, letting kageyama stand. hinata turned off his phone, watching kageyama go over to his bag, grab a small pouch, turn on the lamp on his bedside table as the sun had officially set by now, and sit back down on hinata's bed, this time sitting cross legged, facing hinata who had also decided to cross his legs.

kageyama unzipped the pouch, pulling out a pair of nail clippers and a nail file. "do you bring that thing with you wherever you go?" hinata asked.

"yes," kageyama replied nonchalantly, picking up hinata's right hand and beginning to trim down his nails. "how does it not annoy you? having your nails so long all the time. doesn't it hurt when you hit the ball?"

"nope."

"how?"

"because i'm not hitting the ball with my fingertips, dumbass. it hit it with the rest of my hand."

"and the rest of your body," kageyama muttered.

"shut up," hinata scoffed. the two stopped talking for a while, kageyama focused on trimming hinata's nails while hinata focused on watching kageyama trim his nails. the boy was good at it, what could he say? "how often do you do this?" hinata asked.

"once a week," kageyama replied, saying it as if it was normal.

"what happens if you don't trim them?"

"they get too long and then i can't toss properly, it just doesn't feel right." hinata hummed, nodding his head. kageyama made fairly quick work in getting hinata's nails trimmed down, trimming them to a length where he could then go in and file them down to a rounder, softer shape.

by the time kageyama was done with hinata's right hand, hinata was half asleep. kageyama had looked up at hinata to check for approval on the work he had done, only to see that hinata had his eyes closed, his head hanging low. kageyama woke him up, got a simple "yeah, looks good," and then watched hinata closed his eyes again. kageyama shrugged it off and started working on his left hand.

hinata ended up actually falling asleep, going limp and sinking down into kageyama's arms, his head falling into his lap. kageyama was unbothered by this, and continued to work on finishing his job, wanting to continue holding hinata's hand for as long as possible. before kageyama stored away his nail file he gave one final check to hinata's nails, satisfied with his work, tucking the nail file and nail clippers away in their respective pouch and tossing it onto the floor.

not really knowing what to do with the sleeping boy in his lap, kageyama continued to sit there, letting hinata rest for now until kageyama got uncomfortable and would need to move. there was one point where kageyama reached out, seeming to be entranced by hinata's fluffy hair (mainly due to him feeling fairly tired himself), running his hands through it. hinata's hair was much fluffier and much softer than kageyama had originally thought now that he was actually feeling it.

moments like these were kageyama's favourite. moments where hinata wasn't being loud, moments where hinata was quiet and blissfully unaware of what was going on was when kageyama got to admire hinata the most. he got to look at him as much as he wanted, stare and marvel at hinata without getting judged. he got to imagine how lovely it would be kiss him, to hold him in his arms, to be close to him. he got remember the first day they met and how far they had come now, how they had watched each other grow over the year.

now he was here, able to admire hinata even when his eyes were open, able to hold him close, to kiss him. kageyama was more excited than ever to see what the future held, knowing that hinata liked to kiss him, liked to hold him, and liked to be close to him. it gave his imaginary scenarios hope, gave _him_ hope that maybe (just maybe) kageyama _was_ deserving of love, was deserving of having such a relationship with someone like hinata.

hinata stirred before he woke, kageyama jumping a little, keeping his hand in hinata's hair. the first thing hinata did was raise his hand, getting a good look at his nails. "you did a good job," hinata said, sounding sleepy. kageyama's heart fluttered at the praise, a smile making its way to his lips before he could push it down.

"thanks," kageyama murmured, his voice soft. hinata looked up at him, smiling as he noticed the upwards curve on kageyama's lips. hinata sat up, one of his hands reaching up, palm cupping kageyama's cheek. kageyama leaned into the warmth coming from hinata's palm.

"is this better?" hinata asked, his thumb tracing lines across kageyama's cheekbone, making sure kageyama could feel his freshly trimmed nails against his skin.

"yeah," kageyama whispered, too soft for hinata to hear, thankfully his eyes were trained on kageyamas lips, allowing him to read the word coming off of them rather than hearing it. hinata sighed, leaning forward again, but instead of going in to kiss him, he pressed his forehead against kageyama's shoulder. hinata took a deep breath in, letting kageyama's natural, warm scent seep into his senses, heating him from both inside and out.

hinata gently pushed kageyama down, laying on top of him. kageyama's arms looped around hinata's waist, their legs intertwining. hinata brushed his nose against kageyama's neck a couple times before pressing his lips against it. hinata left a quick kiss over kageyama's pulse, pulling away shortly after. he heard kageyama let out a shaky breath, shuddering just a little.

hinata smiled, rolling over and sitting up. he looked down into kageyama's eyes, kageyama looking right back. they looked at each other like a young couple would; they looked absolutely head over heels in love with one another. hinata looked at kageyama as if he was his world and kageyama looked at hinata is if he was his sun, that is if you could look at the sun for longer then half a second without going blind. there were so many things they wanted to say to each other, so many 'i love you's that remained on the tips of their tongues, unable to push their way out and into the air, so instead they connected their lips, kissing the words into each other's mouths. 

kageyama sat up, pushing up against hinata. small sounds escaped their throats, just quiet little whimpers that both of them were embarrassed of, but their lips stayed pressed together, their bodies getting closer. the amount of love and adoration each boy poured into the kiss was immense, surprising in a way. their feelings had become immense as well, carrying them into an unknown territory of their relationship, and unknown territory within themselves that they were yet to to explore.

hinata turned his head to the side, kageyama's lips pressing against his cheek. kageyama looked at hinata, hinata looking right back. "you wanna cuddle?" hinata asked. he could see how tired kageyama was getting.

"please," kageyama responded, almost sounding a little desperate. hinata's lips quirked up, wrapping his arms around kageyama's neck, pulling him down until they flopped against hinata's pillow.

hinata reached over to turn off the light on his bedside table, casting the room into darkness, slivers of the moonlight shining through the window being the only beams of light illuminating the room. hinata pulled kageyama in close, kageyama resting his head on hinata's outstretched arm. their legs curled around one another, arms folding over each other, tying them up in a complicated, pretzel-like knot.

"i like it when you're like this," hinata whispered.

"what do you mean?" kageyama asked, and hinata could _hear_ the frown on kageyama's face.

"you're soft here... i like it." kageyama didn't respond, simply huffed and pushed his face into hinata's chest, hearing hinata laugh in response. kageyama yawned, shivering and curling in closer as his mouth closed again. hinata was warm, yes, but kageyama wasn't in a hinata sandwich (though that didn't sound like a bad idea), so although his front was warm but his back sure wasn't, and the fact that they currently didn't have any covers on them wasn't helping. hinata, of course, was quite warm, the boy was practically a living ball of sunshine.

kageyama was tired, his mind clouded with fatigue and the pure, summer-like aura that hinata radiated. hinata thought kageyama was precious when sleepy, even more so now than ever. hearing kageyama's soft, yet deep voice say, "i'm cold," made hinata's heart flutter. kageyama sounded so small and fragile, it almost made hinata worry that moving too much would break him; cause him to shatter.

hinata was careful when he untucked his arms from under kageyama's head, careful when he untangled their limbs, careful when he lifted the blankets up from underneath him, and careful when he wrapped kageyama up in said blankets. hinata tucked his hand back under his head, felt kageyama rest on his arm, tangled their legs back together, and held kageyama closer.

kageyama eventually fell asleep, his breathing evening out, soft murmurs of words that hinata couldn't quite figure out occasionally slipping past his lips. it made hinata wonder why he hadn't invited kageyama over to spend the night a long time ago. at school and during the day kageyama was irritable, rarely letting down his tough façade around anyone other than hinata. when they were alone together, hidden behind closed doors, kageyama let down his walls completely, showing his softer side, his happier side, the side that had him smiling real, genuine smiles. it was endearing, really, and a real pleasure to see kageyama be so vulnerable. it was no wonder hinata enjoyed kissing him so much, finding it adorable how much shyer and precious kageyama got.

hinata gradually grew tired as well, his eyelids getting heavier. hinata closed his eyes after planting one last kiss on kageyama's head, his black hair tickling hinata's face just a little.

so there they were, laying in the same bed, wrapped up in each other's embrace. although they had spoken no more than two or three paragraphs to one another, they learned more than enough about one another. they knew more about each other than that they played volleyball, or that they enjoyed volleyball. hinata had learned that kageyama, deep, deep down was actually quite small and soft, nothing like how he portrayed himself to the outside world. he had learned that kageyama liked holding hands and kissing, he like being held close, and that he liked being warm both on the inside and outside. kageyama had also learned some new things about hinata. he learned that hinata liked holding his hand, liked kissing him, liked being close to him. he learned that hinata liked both giving and receiving love, and that he liked... well... he liked kageyama. that was more than enough to fill their hearts with joy, more than enough to absolutely and utterly decimate the glass wall that once stood between them, allow that space to bloom into a beautiful garden filled to the brim with slowly growing flowers.

it was love, regardless of whether or not it was romantic. they were still young, still learning how to love and be loved, one a bit better at it than the other but they had room to learn, had room to grow.

at the end of the day, no matter what happened between them, no matter what they said or did, they would partners, best friends (even if kageyama wasn't ready to admit it yet), and most important of all, _soulmates_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again for reading! i'm fairly proud of what i've managed to create in a matter of three days (that one day of pure writing really hit hard). going through and proof-reading the entire thing took absolutely ages, especially since i don't necessarily enjoy reading my work after i've finished. i like to live in the moment, y'know?


End file.
